1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interposer and a method of manufacturing an interposer.
2. Discussion of the Background
A substrate referred to as interposer is used as an intermediate substrate for mounting a semiconductor element such as logic and memory. Such an interposer is inserted between a wiring substrate such as a package substrate and a semiconductor element such as logic and memory to be loaded onto said wiring substrate to constitute a semiconductor device.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-19368 discloses an interposer in which an inorganic insulating layer composed of SiO2 is formed on a silicon substrate and a wiring is formed on the surface of that inorganic insulating layer. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.